Wataru Hatano
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = | years_active = 2001~ present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://haoto.main.jp/ }} , is a seiyū who works for 81 Produce. He is blood type O and 1.71m in height. His name is often mistakenly written as 波多野 渉 or 羽田野 渉. At the second annual Seiyū Awards in 2008, Wataru won the Best Male Rookie Award for his roles as Sam Houston in Toward the Terra and Tenshi Yuri in Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshitan. Voice roles TV animation *''07 Ghost'' - Haruse *''Ah! My Goddess'' - Real estate agent (episode 6); Man (episode 7) *''Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka'' - Jun'ichi Nagase *''Animal Yokocho'' - Maguro Pillow, Matsumoto-san, Papa, Sayuki, Shachihoko *''Aria the Animation'' - Himeya B (episode 2) *''Aria the Natural'' - Atsushi (episode 25) *''Basilisk'' - Chikuma Koshirō, young Kōga Danjō *''Blade of the Immortal'' - Makoto *''Blassreiter'' - Igor *''Bleach'' - Harutoki, 13th division member (episode 49) *''Blue Dragon'' - Gustav *''D.Gray-man'' - Bounty Hunter A (episode 16) *''Darker than Black'' - Jean (episode 1-2) *''Doki Doki School Hours'' - Arakawa-sensei *''Fairy Tail'' - Gajeel Redfox *''Engage Planet Kiss Dum'' - Vice Captain (episode 12, 25 and 26); unlisted credits (episode 7, 13 and 18) *''Fantastic Children'' - Solan, Young man *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' - Toulouse *''Futakoi Alternative'' - uncredited (episode 1, 12) *''Gakuen Alice'' - Male student A (episode 16) *''Galaxy Railways'' - Edwin Silver *''Gintama'' - Gou (episode 44), Paruko youngest brother (episode 48), Saburō (episode 17) *''Gokusen'' - Kamei-sensei *''Hell Girl'' - Daisuke Iwashita *''Honey and Clover'' - Shin (episodes 22-24) **''Honey and Clover II'' - Shin (episode 5) *''Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette'' - Combeferre *''Maburaho'' - Male Student *''Magikano'' - Shinichi (episode 11) *''Major'' - Amano, Miyazaki (ep54-) *''MAR'' - Hameln *''Midori Days'' - Subordinate 2 (episode 1); Customer A (episode 4 and 9); Pizza delivery man (episode 5); Announcer, customer (episode 8) *''Monochrome Factor'' - Wagatsuma Shuuichi (Master)/Hikari no Shisui *''Mushi-Uta'' - Centipede *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Yahiko (as a child) *''Night Head Genesis'' - Yukio Izumi (episode 6-7) *''Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu'' - Ayase Yūto *''Onegai Friends'' - Shinohara Harumi *''Ouran High School Host Club'' - Kasanoda Ritsu (episode 22 and 23) *''Ragnarok'' - Goblin 2 (episode 6); Bandit D (episode 8) *''Red Garden'' - Emilio *''Renkin 3-kyuu Magical? Pokahn'' - Tan *''Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshitan'' - Tenshi Yuri *''Sasameki Koto'' - Norio Kazama *''Soul Eater'' - Harvar D. Éclair *''Spider Riders'' - Inspector Captain, Soldier (episode 13); villager (episode 16) *''Starship Operators'' - Defense official (episode 1) *''Tears to Tiara - Decimus *''Toward the Terra'' - Sam Houston *''Uta Kata'' - Shige (episode 5) *''Wagaya no Oinari-sama.'' - Gyokuyō Tenko *''Welcome to NHK'' - Akito Sudo (episode 6-7) *''Yobarete Tobidete Akubi-chan'' - Kodaira Kōichi *''Yumeria'' - Mikuri Tomokazu *''Zero no Tsukaima - Futatsuki no Kishi'' - Henry Stanford (episode 10) *''Zoids Fuzors'' - Man A (ep8); Curious onlooker A (episode 23) OVA *''Angel's Feather'' - Nakajyō Yūto *''Kirepapa'' - Takatsukasa Chidori *''Okane ga Nai'' - Kuba Misao *''Sex Pistols'' - Shiro Fujiwara Video games * Arc Rise Fantasia as Niko *''Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny'' - Felt Blanchimont *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Yuge *''Monochrome Factor Cross Road'' - Wagatsuma Shuuichi (Master) *''Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams'' - Roberto Frois *''Rockman ZX Advent'' - Siarnaq *''Shining Force Feather'' - Jin *''Shinobido: Way of the Ninja'' - Goh the Crow *''Street Fighter IV'' - Rufus *''Sweet Pool'' - Youji Sakiyama *''Tears to Tiara: Mystery of Avalon'' - Decimus External links * *Wataru Hatano @ 81 Produce Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:People from Nagano Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors ar:واتارو هاتانو ko:하타노 와타루 ja:羽多野渉 zh:羽多野涉